The use of globe assemblies is known in the prior art. Many known systems have particulate material suspended in a liquid in the globe assembly and have means, such as a motor, for circulating or agitating the particulate material suspended in a liquid if the globe assembly to give the appearance of snow falling. Often there is some type of figurine located in the globe assembly. It is also known to incorporate music assemblies for generating an aural tune as well as light sources.